La Paradoja Eterna
by Lightning-Claire
Summary: Caius rompió los esquemas del tiempo para liberar a su Yuul. Se encuentra junto con ella en Nova Chrysallia. ¿Cómo les irá? ¿Serán felices? ¿Negarán la salvación, o la aceptarán? Razón de Rated M en interior. Pairing principal: Caius/Yeul Puede que introduzca otras parejas más adelante.
1. Te salvé y encontré

**Vale. Es el primer fic de Caius/Yuul que escribo. Mientras me pasaba el juego, veía como había algo muy fuerte entre estos dos personajes. Cuando Noel declaró que en realidad Yuul renacía por estar con Caius, definitivamente me llegó al alma. La estúpida censura seguro que ha tapado este romance. Además de la rabia que sentí cuando vi que había tan pocos fics de esta genial pareja, y los que había estaban en inglés todo.**

**Rated M es por violencia, y no sé si pondré escena Lemon. No le veo el Lemon por ningún lado, pero bueno, ya es algo que se verá.**

**En definitiva, este fic va desde que comienza Nova Chrysallia, hasta que Lightning salva a Caius y Yuul. El tiempo que pasan juntos, lo que ocurre, y como llega Yuul a pedirle a Lightning que salve a Caius, y como acaba todo.**

**Estos personajes no son míos, son de Square Enix. A quién no le guste esta pareja, que no lea.**

**Dicho lo dicho, espero que os guste el fic.**

"_Decidí protegerla. Todos estos años la he estado protegiendo, ante una inevitable muerte. Nacía sabiendo que iba a morir a temprana edad. Un horrible ciclo de muerte que se continuaba una y otra vez"._

El Valedor caminaba por la costa de Valhala, directo al agua, cargando a una Yuul muerta. La última Yuul de aquel mundo con tan lúgubre futuro. Dejando reposar el cadáver de la joven muchacha, Caius, pudo observar su rostro una vez más antes de que se desvaneciese en sus manos. Miró las pocas cenizas que quedaba en una de sus manos.

-Esta eternidad no era lo que deseabas, ¿no es así Yuul?-preguntó mientras veía como lo único que le quedaba de ella se desvanecía. Recordando una de las visiones de Yuul con su sangre ardiente de odio, convocó a su manada de monstruos, empuñó su espada, y con ello declaró la guerra a la Diosa de la muerte, Etro.

Venció. Desde aquel momento, supo que nada ni nadie le pararía hasta que el alma de Yuul fuese liberada. Ella no tendría que sufrir muerte tras muerte. Y él podría estar con ella y amarla. Lightning no fue capaz.

Noel y Serah no fueron capaces.

Ni siquiera la esperanza ni la voluntad de vivir de la humanidad pudo ir en contra del bien de su protegida. Aunque sabía que con ello arrastraría miles de almas ante un caos inhóspito, no le importaba.

_-¿¡De verdad crees que esto haría feliz a Yuul!?-gritó Noel intentando atacar al Valedor. Noel Kreiss, el último humano, sólo pudo conocer a una Yuul. La última Yuul. Él no podía tener ni idea de que lo que las Yuul sufrían. Él no tenía ninguna idea de lo que él, como el Valedor, había sufrido en ver como Yuul tras Yuul morían._

_-¿A cuál de ellas? He conocido y servido a cientos de Yuul. Aunque todas compartían una misma alma…cada una de ellas era única-mientras contaba esto, el Valedor entablaba un duelo con Noel teniendo como testigo a Serah.-Una Yuul anhelaba viajar. Otra adoraba cantar. Y otra recogía flores-levantó su espada, con un rostro amargo-Y todas murieron. Murieron ante mis ojos-y con ello, entró en un pulso forzado entre las dos espadas de Noel, y la enorme espada del Valedor._

_-Y a pesar de ello escogieron volver a nacer… ¡para poder seguir a tu lado!-esto frase pilló a Caius, haciéndolo vulnerable el tiempo suficiente para que Noel terminase el pulso como ganador, y Caius recibiese una fuerte patada.-Yo sólo conocí a una única Yuul. Pero eso me bastó. Murió con una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía fe en el futuro. Sabía que volveríamos a vernos. Piensa Caius. Piensa. ¿De verdad era una maldición? ¿Un castigo impuesto por Etro? ¿De verdad piensas que Yuul quería morir y no volver nunca más?-Caius bajó la mirada. Realmente, el último cazador lo había tomado por sorpresa. Jamás había pensado en eso.-Claro que no. Yuul quería regresar. Cada vez que ella moría en tus brazos, anhelaba volver. Aun a sabiendas de que su siguiente vida sería corta. ¡Incluso así! ¡Porque deseaba volverte a ver! ¡Una y otra vez! ¡Por siempre!-esto último hizo que Caius tomase ofensiva._

_-¡Callate ya! ¡Mientes!-gritó, atacando al último cazador. Pero, en el fondo, supo que Noel tenía razón. Yuul no quería estar sola._

_-Noel, has dicho que Yuul renace para estar conmigo. Soy yo quién debe morir. Debemos liberar a Yuul. ¡Mátame! ¡Sólo tú puedes poner fin a este eterno sufrimiento!-suplicó Caius. Quería salvar a Yuul, ¿Qué quería el cazador?_

_-Ni siquiera por el bien de Yuul-Noel bajó el arma-aceptaría tener que matarte-dijo finalmente. _

_A pesar de las palabras del cazador. No renunció. Hizo que Noel lo matase a él, y por lo tanto, a la Diosa, e hizo que cargase con el peso de la paradoja eterna. Era un precio muy caro a pagar. Pero podría salvar a Yuul de una vez por todas._

Nova Chrysallia. El continente de Caos que él causó. Un mundo sin circunstancia temporal lógica. En el que no se podrá envejecer. Un lugar en el que la humanidad esperará por el fin de sus días.

Él ansió morir. Quería liberar a Yuul. Y ello conllevaba su consiguiente muerte. Fuese la deidad que fuese, no le dejó morir. Lo dejó en un mundo caótico y amargo lleno de dolor y en espera de un aciago destino.

Parece ser que no podría vivir sin sufrimiento. Tampoco podía morir. Y ahora, no tenía a Yuul a su lado. No le quedaba ningún consuelo en aquel mundo de Caos. No tenía nada ni nadie por lo que luchar.

Entró en uno de aquellos bares. El ambiente se quedó algo quieto a la entrada del Valedor. Él, ignorando las miradas, fue como un cliente normal. El servidor no pareció intimidado.

-¿Qué desea?-pregunta el hostelero.

-El menú del día-dijo tan tranquilo. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que venir a ninguno de estos lugares.

-De acuerdo-asintió el hombre satisfecho, y poco a poco el ambiente se volvía cotidiano como solía estar. El hostelero pareció querer conversación. Miró una nota, y en seguida el hostelero preguntó a Caius.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el hostelero. El valedor le sonaba extraño como el hostelero se lo preguntó.

-No creo que debas de saberlo-dijo finalmente el valedor sin confiar en aquel hombre. El hostelero suspiró.

-Una chica con el pelo plateado azulado, vino aquí hace poco buscando a un tal Caius Ballad, de pelo violáceo, gran espada y de hermoso rostro. No dudes de mis preferencias, pero pensaba que esta chica te buscaba a ti y…-antes de que pudiese terminar se encontró con Caius cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Esa chica. ¿Cómo era? ¿Hace cuánto que estuvo aquí? ¿Volverá?-preguntó Caius a un hostelero muy asustado.

-T-t-tenía el pelo plateado azulado. O-o-ojos v-verdes. E-e-era bella. V-vino hace u-unos diez minutos, y salió rumbo a las Marcas S-salvajes. D-dijo que tendría que buscar en otra región…-Caius soltó al hostelero, y salió rápidamente con una leve esperanza

"Yuul, de todos los lugares, ¿cómo se te ocurre ir a una taberna, o a las Marcas Salvajes?"

Era territorio bastante salvaje, lleno de caos y de monstruos. Si un monstruo dañaba a Yuul, como Valedor jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Escuchó unos ruidos de pelea cerca de ella así que fue al epicentro del sonido. Y allí la vio.

-Yuul…-nombró el valedor al ver allí a su protegida. Con unos 17 de edad, luchando con una espada roja fina de doble filo contra un monstruo. Ella lo miró, y de la sorpresa, el monstruo la pilló desprevenida, y le dio un golpe. Caius empuñó rápidamente su espada, y acabó con el monstruo. En seguida fue a ver a su protegida.

-Estoy bien Caius, no te preocupes-la joven sonrió cálidamente al ver como al fin se encontraba de nuevo con su Valedor.-Te he estado buscando-se notaba como Yuul estaba aliviada de haberlo encontrado al fin. Caius en cambio, estaba aliviado al ver que la muchacha estaba bien.

-Yuul, eres libre. Puedes vivir una vida libre sin tener que temer a la muerte prematura-anunció Caius. Yuul se entristeció.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres ser mi valedor?-preguntó Yuul mirando a su valedor directamente a los ojos. Caius estaba sorprendido, pero negó.

-Mi vida pertenece junto a la tuya protegiéndote Yuul-

**Bueno, éste es el prólogo. En los siguientes capítulos se verán los sucesos que acontecen a Caius y Yuul en Nova Chrysallia. Espero que os haya gustado a quienes lo hayáis leído xD**


	2. ¿No lo entiendes?

-No sé cómo ni por qué desperté en este mundo. Sólo sé que me encontré sola en este mundo. Sin ti. Pensé en que si yo estaba aquí, había una mínima posibilidad de que tú estuvieses aquí en Nova Chrysallia. Y con esa vaga esperanza, recorrí lo que pude buscándote. Preguntando en tabernas, en parques, buscando por los bosques…-explicó Yuul a Caius, quién no me parecía muy contento. Yuul lo percibió.-Caius, ¿pasa algo?-pregunta. Caius rendido, clavó su espada en el suelo, y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Perdóname Yuul-en su voz se podía escuchar el dolor. El arrepentimiento.-Yo no te busqué, pensando que finalmente eras libre. No pude pensar en la posibilidad de que tu seguías viva…Ni siquiera merezco tu perdón-dijo el Valedor. Y para su sorpresa, la visionaria se agachó y lo abrazó.

-Está bien Caius. Era normal que pensases eso. Lo importante es que nos hemos encontrado-la voz de Yuul se notaba feliz. Caius no pudo más que corresponderle el abrazo a la visionaria. Al abrazarla notó como ésta estaba más delgada de cómo la recordaba. Rompió el abrazo y la miró a los ojos.

-Yuul, respondeme. ¿Cómo has comido mientras yo no estaba contigo?-la voz del valedor se notaba enfadada, pero más que enfadado, Caius estaba preocupado.

-He comido bien, tranquilo-Caius suspira tranquilo, pero sin estar demasiado convencido.-Bueno-Yuul quería cambiar de tema. No le gustaba mentirle a su valedor. Pero menos le gustaba que se muriese de preocupación-¿Dónde estás tú ahora?-pregunta la joven. Caius se fijó.

-Estoy por las marcas salvajes. En unos restos del trono de la diosa Etro en Valhalla-le cuenta a la joven.

-¿Te importa que esté contigo?-pregunta feliz llevándose las manos a la espalda.

-Estaré contigo dónde quieras que estemos Yuul. Sigo siendo tu valedor aunque ya no tengamos ni los dones ni el poder de Caos-admite Caius. Yuul no pareció demasiado contenta con esa respuesta.

-No quiero que estés conmigo si es porque crees que tienes la obligación de protegerme Caius. No quiero que seas forzado a algo que no quieras…-le confiesa Yuul. Caius niega y la coge de los hombros.

-Escuchame Yuul. Jamás he estado contigo por obligación. Nunca. ¿Entendido?-pide, y Yuul asintió, animada. Caius suspira aliviado.-Bueno. Por hoy creo que nos quedaremos en un pueblo de los alrededores. ¿Te parece bien?-pregunta el Valedor, y Yuul asiente. Él había notado lo que ella había querido decir. Ella no sólo quería que no estuviese con ella por obligación. Quería que fuese su igual. No arrodillarse. El simple hecho de que ella se agachase y lo abrazase…más vale un gesto que mil palabras. Fueron yendo de camino cuando la muchacha, no soportando más el silencio habló.

-Caius. Dime, ¿Qué planeabas hacer cuando yo no estaba?-preguntó la oji-verde.

-Vagaba por este mundo caótico y moribundo en busca de alguien que quisiese darme sepultura-admitió. Yuul bajó la mirada. Bien era sabido que su Valedor estaba muy cansado de la vida eterna. No lo soportaba. Aunque sonase, quería que se quedase con ella. Era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

"¿Cómo habrá que haberse sentido él tras haberme visto morir vez sí y vez también?" Fue la pregunta que vino a la mente de Yuul. Caius siempre estaba con ella. No tenía a nadie más tampoco. Si ella estaba sufriendo así, sin haberlo perdido…él…si de veras le importaba ella, habría sufrido mucho. "¿Y si no le importo?" Negó con la cabeza. Debía de estar dejando estos pensamientos tan estúpidos.

Ella antes era feliz sólo con contar con su presencia. Se sentía cálida cuando la cogía Moría más cómoda estando entre sus brazos. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?

-¿Sigues queriendo morir?-pregunta la peli plateada bajando la mirada.

-No puedo morir ahora que tú estás aquí. Debo protegerte y…-no pudo terminar su frase. Fue cortado antes de tiempo al ver las pequeñas lágrimas saliendo por los bellos ojos de **su** Yuul.

-¿No quieres morir porque entonces me dejarías desprotegida?-preguntó Yuul, y Caius calló. Yuul siguió hablando. –Si tuviese a alguien que me protegiese… ¿irías a morir…?-preguntó ella. Él negó.

-Quiero protegerte con mis propias manos. Seguramente si muriese, moriría pensando en ti, y no moriría en paz-sonríe levemente, quitándole las lágrimas a Yuul. Ella sonrió. Aquel gesto le daba vida a lo poco que tenía como ella. De pronto, sintiéndola en sus brazos, notó como ella los cerraba lentamente, su peso cedía a la gravedad, y habría caído al suelo sino hubiera sido porque él estaba allí a tiempo para sujetarla.

-¡Yuul! ¡Yuul contesta! ¡Yuul!-


End file.
